


【星昴】以父之名-15

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [15]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 男人在沙发上坐下，跨开双腿，两条胳膊张开搭在沙发背上。而他则跪在他脚下。曾经脑补过的场景具像化，加速了他血液涌向大脑的进程。“难道你就没有幻想过……”男人抬起他的头，俯身在他耳边吹气，惹来他一阵微颤，“我在这里操你？”这个男人连他的思想都要掌控，他也只能如事实般承认，“想过……”男人对他的诚实十分满意，顺着他仰头的姿势，在额上轻吻一下，算作奖赏，“真乖。”
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 16





	【星昴】以父之名-15

**Author's Note:**

> *沙发play，以及夜还很长还没搞完下章继续(///▽///)

【15】

为了不让浴室成为既厨房之后第二个失去原本功能的地点，两人明智地决定分开洗澡。  
昴流先洗完，他自己的衣服都没怎么带过来，此时穿的是星史郎的浴袍。男人的骨架本来就比他大得多，加上又是宽松款，挂在身上看起来就是一副想让人剥掉的样子。  
他窝在沙发里看黄金档的肥皂剧，一边听着屏幕里男女主角的吵闹一边留意浴室里哗啦啦的水声。  
虽然说两个人在一个屋檐下也可以做点性爱以外的事，但是血气方刚年轻气盛，不干柴烈火一下好像也确实说不过去。  
他刚才清洗身体的时候，十分有先见之明地给自己做了灌肠，以用来应付一些……嗯，计划中的，干柴烈火。

浴室的水声停止，星史郎从玻璃门里出来。  
他赤裸着上身，精干的躯体一览无余，各种实战留下的痕迹也彰显着主人远比他表现出来的更深的危险性。  
他的头发没擦干，水迹顺着肌肉曲线往下滴。下身也只裹了一条毛巾，松垮垮地卡在腰间。

昴流听到声音转头，直愣愣地盯着男人的身体……半晌又赶紧别开眼。  
不能再看了，流鼻血就太丢人了……

“想要？”男人对自己的身材极度自信，现在也没道理不进行一点睡前运动，于是，抬起一只手招呼他的宠物，“来。”  
闻言，昴流关掉电视扔开遥控器，从沙发上跳下来，踩着拖鞋走过去。  
男人浴巾下连内裤都没穿，尚未苏醒的欲望沉睡在草丛里。昴流舔了舔下嘴唇，喉结做了个吞咽的动作。  
他抱着对方的腰，滑跪下去。  
“去沙发。”男人还记得他们不让浴室遭殃的决定，理智地建议。

男人在沙发上坐下，跨开双腿，两条胳膊张开搭在沙发背上。  
而他则跪在他脚下。  
曾经脑补过的场景具像化，加速了他血液涌向大脑的进程。  
“难道你就没有幻想过……”男人抬起他的头，俯身在他耳边吹气，惹来他一阵微颤，“我在这里操你？”  
这个男人连他的思想都要掌控，他也只能如事实般承认，“想过……”  
男人对他的诚实十分满意，顺着他仰头的姿势，在额上轻吻一下，算作奖赏，“真乖。”

他原本就松垮到一扯就掉的浴袍被剥落在地毯上，两个人变成字面意义上的赤裸相见。  
男人在他唇上落下一个侵略意味明显的吻，舌尖撬开牙关探进去，搜刮着口腔内的气息，直到他浑身颤抖呼吸都困难才被放开。  
男人等着他顺气，然后拍拍他的脸，命令道：“张嘴，牙齿收好。”  
本能的照做，下一秒，半抬头的阴茎就被塞了进来。  
他被教过要如何收好尖利的牙齿，才不会误伤到插进嘴里的刑具。舌头讨好地舔舐那根柱体，感受着它在自己的服侍下慢慢涨大。  
随着腮部和喉头越来越明显的酸涩感，男人的欲望也已经肿胀到快要发泄的地步。凶器从口中抽离，他的眼睛添上了一层生理性的水雾，忍不住从跪姿里仰头看去。

男人的面容被客厅的暖光镀上了一层金边，一贯冷硬的线条也变得柔和起来。  
有多危险，就有多迷人。  
男人垂下来的视线仿佛在审视自己的所有物般，不带感情地打量，描摹。  
宛如高高在上的天神，而他是他最虔诚的信徒。

拽着他后脑的头发逼他仰头，做出一个适合交合的姿势，涨大的性器再次插了进来。他的周围全是这个男人的气息，透过肉体渗入灵魂里。  
终于在他嘴里发泄，深喉的快感让男人发出舒服的叹息。  
射精的晕眩过后，注意到青年腿间依旧挺立的欲望，男人低笑着，捞起他跪在地上的身体，安置在沙发上。  
男人蜻蜓点水般在他嘴角碰了下，如同施舍。这显然无法让他满足，接吻在性爱里的作用如此重要，他不接受折扣。  
“星……咳咳……”因为想要说话，只能先吞下满嘴精液，又因为太急切而被腥膻的液体呛到。  
“慢点……”男人拍着他的后背，等他咳完。而后俯身下来，两唇相贴，舌头探进彼此口腔，交换了唾液。

被情欲操控的身体，在沙发上不安地扭动，等待着这具躯体掌控者的垂青。  
他要如何使用它，这不是自己该过问的事。他需要关心的是，如何不在被允许前射精，因为他曾被教导过，只有一直处于情欲中的身体才能给予上位者最极致的体验。  
男人握着他的阴茎，指甲不怀好意地在铃口处抠刮。现在哪还受得了这样的刺激，挺立的欲望在男人把玩下哆哆嗦嗦地几乎要射出来。  
“忍着。”男人在他可怜的分身上弹了一下，威胁道，“否则我就把它绑起来。”  
欲望硬生生被压回去，没有得到释放许可的身体依然是深陷情欲的潮红，这看在男人眼里无疑是最上乘的邀请。  
“做得不错。”男人吝啬地夸奖。  
不似评价自己的床伴，那种口气，就好像他是一个玩物，一只真正的宠物，他所存在的唯一意义就是讨得主人欢心。  
“我……我不行了……星史郎……”他被要求分开双腿，沙发套的绒边随着动作扫在私处，带来更深的麻痒，他只能祈求施刑人的怜悯，“求你……啊…… ”  
“嗯？”男人单手捏着他的下巴，另一只手从他的大腿根部向后探索，“在我床上说不行？”

说到床。  
“似乎我们得换个更舒服的地方。”  
无视了青年哀求的眼神，他捞起对方还在继续升温的身体，打开卧室门，把他扔在了床上。  
柔软的垫子不会伤到自己，但摩擦带来的快感却无法忽视。  
刚发泄过的男人此时兴致很高，并没有如此轻易就放过他的打算。

毕竟，夜还很长。

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
